¿Jealous?
by whutluv
Summary: One-Shot./UA escolar/. "Haruno tiene más pretendientes, uh".


**H**ola mis guapuritas bonitas, ¡¿cómo han estado?! Yo, muy bien, gracias a Dios. (Espero ustedes estén aún mejor ). Bueno, sólo les vengo a agradecer por leer mis locuras escritas aquí, son las mejores. Amo esta pareja, sin duda alguna. Siempre salgo con alguna u otra cosa. Sin más preámbulos, las dejo, cuídense mucho, mucho. Besotes y abrazos para todas. Las adoro. **Here we go.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**| W**α**kε **μ**P |  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**—H**aruno—susurró recordando su apellido, se sintió triunfante. —Sakura Haruno—afirmó feliz. Por fin recordaba el nombre de la muchacha que le estaba quitando el aliento día y noche. Era tan hermosa, parecía una muñequita. Su amigo, —que escuchó con bastante atención su alocado e inútil monólogo desde un principio—negó con la cabeza notoriamente frustrado por su confesión.

.

—Hermano, esa chica…

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Vedlo por tu cuenta.

.

El aludido hizo caso fácilmente a su preciado amigo, se giró sobre sus talones, y rápidamente la vió. Tan guapa, tan bella, tan única. Con su cuerpo menudo y delgadito, meciendo su larguísima cabellera rosada, mientras meneaba sus anchas caderas al compás de su saltín caminar, moviendo con agilidad sus largas, sensuales, hermosas y torneadas piernas, con esa diminuta cintura y esa delantera tan tentadora. Era perfecta. Demasiado perfecta. Vió qué sonrió, y se sintió embobado. Pero, antes de poder seguir escaneándola con la mirada, se sorprendió al ver qué un muchacho moreno la tomaba por la espalda para atraerla hacia el mientras le daba un suave beso en la nariz. Sintió cólera, y unas tremendas ganas de patear en la cara ese hijo de puta. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso a la chica más popular de la escuela? ¡¿Acaso el… No, no podía ser. Vió al muchacho, era el maldito estúpido de Sasuke Uchiha. El típico tonto por las qué muchas babean (Jamás entendió el por qué, no le veía nada al tipejo ese). Sakura, de seguro estaba siendo nada más que una persona muy amable con él, eso era todo, sí, sí... aunque... estaba siendo demasiado amable, en verdad.

.

Sintió repugnancia al ver como la tocaba tanto, y allí fue cuando su mundo se destruyó por completo. La había besado. La había besado con demasiado deseo y con una muy notoria excitación. Tanto así, que algunos pensaron que el Uchiha la devoraría allí mismo. No lo podía creer. Su Sakura, su linda e inocente Sakura, estaba siendo besada por el hijo de la más grande puta en el mundo. Lo odió, lo aborreció, y lo volvió a odiar. Escuchó sus risas, y no pudo evitar sentir celos. Se veían felices. E increíblemente, hasta lindos. Una mierda, Sakura seria de él. Lo daba por hecho. El Uchiha solo estaba probando por un rato lo que él tendría por siempre. A la mierda con el puto Uchiha.

.

—Tiene novio—escuchó decir a su amigo por última vez.

.

—Ah—se limitó a responder, con sorna. —Por ahora. Será mía, ya verás.

.

Y dando por finalizada la conversación, cerró bruscamente su casillero escolar, llamando la atención de los famosos y "acaramelados" enamorados qué se besaban sin cesar por el pasillo educacional. Los miró con recelo, y después se fijó aún más en el chico qué besaba a su futura esposa descaradamente frente a él._ Maldito hijo de perra_, había pensando al borde de la histeria, estaba tan solo a unos celos más para desfigurar la tonta cara del famoso jugador de béisbol de la escuela, (que a su criterio, era terriblemente malo para el deporte, especialmente en ese).

.

Sasuke, por su parte, acostumbrado a los pretendientes de su novia, no le presto mucha atención. Desde hace un rato (todo el tiempo, en realidad) le había sacado todo el rollo al estúpido que miraba como un completo psicópata a su chica. Sin embargo, nada más se limitó a demostrarle su mayor afecto—mentira—posible como respuesta al joven adolescente. Le había levantado el dedo de en medio para decirle, en tono extremadamente burlón y grosero:

.

—Ni en tus sueños, inútil bastardo. Es mía desde hace mucho. Así que jódete, hijo de puta.

* * *

><p><strong>U<strong>n Uchiha puede ser peligroso en ocasiones como ésta._  
><em>


End file.
